The Coven comes to the Hotel Cortez
by zonayaAHS
Summary: The Coven begins to notice Queenie's absence, and also adds a new and powerful witch to their ranks. They find out that their sister witch has been murdered and seek revenge on anyone who had anything to do with Queenie's death. It's a supernatural showdown at the Hotel Cortez.
1. Chapter 1: New Witch in Town

The Coven Comes to the Hotel Cortez

"Cordelia? Cordelia?" Zoe whispered. Cordelia continued to stare off in the distance, "Have you heard from Queenie yet?" Zoe shook her head and immediately felt the worry in Delia's voice. "I'm sure she's fine, after all you did give her a winning ticket. She's probably just out spending money on God knows what, more colored hair streaks maybe." Delia smiled, "I'm sure you're right Zoe. I must be worried about nothing." Zoe faintly smiled back and handed Delia a letter.

"What's this?" asked Delia. "It's an application we received that I thought you should look at" replied Zoe. "Another witch? I didn't think we had any more coming in" said Delia, "Where is she from?" Zoe glanced away, "Well you see, that's the thing. This witch isn't technically a 'she' per se". Delia raised her eyebrows and looked at Zoe, "So this witch is a male? How is that even possible? Our line is directly descended from women and women only." "Well you see, this applicant identifies as female but was born male. I'm not sure how else to describe it" said Zoe awkwardly. Delia looked out the window, "So she's transgender? I must say that this is a first for our Coven. Give her a call, I'd like to see her myself." Zoe nodded her head and exited the room.

*Later that day*

A knock was at the door. Zoe put down her book and went to answer it. "Welcome to Ms. Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, I'm Zoe." "Hi, my name is Ari and can I just day how happy I am to be here." Zoe smiled and led Ari into the Supreme's office. "Ari, may I introduce to you the Supreme of our coven, Cordelia Foxx." Ari was stunned by the beauty of the Supreme. She gazed upon the neat flowing blonde hair, and the perfect eyebrows and simple yet elegant makeup she had. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ari," said the Supreme as they shook hands. Ari smiled and sat down, gazing upon the immaculate things surrounding her.

"First and foremost Ari, what made you believe you are a witch?" said Delia. "Aside from being transgender, I still felt as if I was different from everyone else. I always felt connected to all things spiritual and nature related. I grew up in Arizona within the Navajo Nation. We have these legends of Navajo witches, who were wicked and terrible. They would consume human remains, and use the skin of animals to transform into animals themselves. They were known to be purely evil and use their magic to cause others pain. We refer to them as 'Yee naal dlooshi', which translates into 'Skinwalkers'."

"So you're saying you possess these abilities as well?" asked Delia. "Yes I do," replied Ari. "So to be blunt, you're a shapeshifter? Correct?" asked Delia. Ari smirked and said, "No, my power goes far beyond just transforming into animals. But my powers seem to only cause harm to others, which has become increasingly difficult to control." Cordelia stood up and raised her arms to the side, "You wouldn't mind demonstrating would you?" Ari shook her head, "No, my powers will only hurt you. I don't want to do that." "It's the only way for me to truly verify that you are indeed a witch. Now, give me your best shot."

Ari closed her eyes and breathed in, she looked directly at the Supreme with a deathly stare. Cordelia began to tremble, and fell to her knees. Her throat felt as if it was being held in a chokehold, and her vision was blinded as she felt the familiar burn scars begin to form again. Cordelia became afraid that she would have to suffer through blindness once again. She tried to stop Ari, but the pain was so unbearable she couldn't focus. Zoe rushed in and waved her hand towards the wall, sending Ari flying across the room. Cordelia gasped for air, and her vision slowly began to return as the scars faded away.

Ari picked herself up off the floor. Zoe helped Delia up and sat her in a chair. Ari began to say how sorry she was, but Delia raised her hand to silence her. "That's alright, I asked you to show me but damn! That was something else!" exclaimed Delia. "What were you even doing to her Ari?" asked Zoe. "I was bringing her worst injuries and pain to the surface. If you didn't stop me, the injuries would have remained permanently." Zoe and Cordelia exchanged a look of bewilderment. "I can go now, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here," said Ari she headed towards the door.

"Wait Ari!" said Delia. "We would be happy to have you here. Zoe and I were just surprised by your power because I don't think either of us have encountered anyone like you before. Your power is so different from anything we know, but we will do anything to help you gain control over them. You are a part of our coven now. You will always be protected here," said Delia. Ari smiled and went to hug her new Supreme. "So what do I call you? My Supreme? Supreme Foxx? Ms. Foxx? Cordelia?" asked Ari. "'Delia' is fine Ari," she replied. "Zoe, can you get her settled in and introduce her to the other girls?" said Delia. Zoe led Ari upstairs as Cordelia sat back down.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hotel Cortez

"ZOE! ZOE!" screamed Delia. Zoe jumped out of bed and ran into Delia's room, "WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!" she screamed. "It's Queenie, I think she's in trouble. I had a vision but it was very broken and sparse. I saw blood and a man, that's all I could make out of it" said Delia. "Then we need to go, we need to go right now," said Zoe.

"Yes, book a flight to California tonight. We need 3 tickets," said Delia. "Three? Why Three?" asked Zoe. Delia got out of bed and began to get dressed, "We're taking Ari because she could be useful to us. We don't know what we're up against," said Delia. "All the more reason not to take her. We shouldn't put her in any kind of danger," said Zoe.

"Danger? Have you seen her power? I hate to say this but, she might even be more powerful than me," muttered Delia. "What? That's impossible! You're her Supreme, not the other way around," said Zoe.

"You're wrong Zoe. I am the Supreme of the Salem descendants. Ari's power comes from something older, something our line isn't familiar with," said Delia as she tied her hair into a casual up do.

Zoe awoke Ari and informed her of their situation. "What do I need to bring?" asked Ari. "Anything you own that's black" replied Zoe with a smile. Ari packed her luggage as quickly as she could, when Cordelia knocked on her door. "You ready to go?" she asked Ari. "Umm yeah, I'm just nervous. I don't really know what I'll be walking into," muttered Ari. "You know you don't have to go Ari. I just thought with your power, we'd have an upper hand," replied Delia. "No, I want to help in any way that I can," Ari said with a smile. "Then let's go," said Delia.

*Cordelia, Zoe and Ari arrive at the Hotel Cortez*

Cordelia exits the limo and looks at the hotel. She immediately felt a strange feeling. "Not the best looking hotel is it?" said Zoe. The driver places their luggage on the ground for them. "Thank you" they all said in unison. "Well ladies, let's find our Queenie," said Delia.

The three enter the Cortez and observe the immaculate art deco design. "Wow, it's not a total dump after all," said Zoe. Ari gazed upon all the brilliant designs, "I think it's beautiful!" she said. "Come now girls, let's check in," said Delia.

They approach an empty front desk, and Zoe rings the bell. They wait and Zoe rings the bell again, and again, and again. A door opens and a very colorful figure, with a long teal chiffon, bald head, and killer makeup approaches the front desk. "I heard you the first time sweetie. Names?" she asked. "Uhh, Foxx, Cordelia Foxx," replied Delia. "Well hello Cordelia, I'm Liz Taylor. I see you booked three rooms," she said.

"Has anyone by the name 'Queenie' checked in here before?" asked Delia. A shock filled Liz's body, "Not that I can recall, no." Liz flashed back to when they purposely fed the plump witch to Ramona Royale. "Might I ask why you're searching for this 'Queenie' person?" said Liz. "Well you see Liz, Queenie is part of our coven. She has been missing now for about 2 weeks, and I distinctly remember her saying she was checking in here." Liz looked at the three women and asked, "Coven? As in witches and stuff?" Cordelia gave a little smirk and nodded her head.

Liz nervously shuffled some papers around and said, "Well I'll be sure to ask if anyone has seen your witchy friend." Cordelia and Zoe exchanged a look of doubt, and followed Liz Taylor to the elevator. The elevator doors slid open and they all entered. "This building has a lot of energy flowing through it," said Zoe. "Oh honey, you have no idea," said Liz with a grin as the elevator raised them higher and higher.

The elevator stopped with a *ding*. The doors slid open again and they exited into the hallway. Liz handed each of them a key, and said "The three doors down this way are all yours. Choose which ever one you'd like. There are fresh towels in all the rooms, local calls are free, and the ice machine is down the hall. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Liz went back into the elevator, walking in a way that made her chiffon flow like a rolling ocean wave.

"Was it just me, or was Liz completely suspicious?" asked Zoe. "I definitely think she knows something, and we need to find out what. But for now we need to come up with a strategy. Let's get settled in, and we'll meet in my room," said Delia. The three put their keys in the keyhole, and unlocked their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3: Visions

DPOV (Delia's Point of View)

I really hope nothing has happened to Queenie. In all honesty, she was the strongest in our Coven. She was so outspoken and courageous, I could only hope to be like that one day. I will find you Queenie, I promise you. I only hope I can conjure up my visions this time. " _O_ _stende mihi_ _coram me_ _,_ _ostende mihi_ _coram m_ _e_ ".

*knock*

"Hello, girls. Come on in". Zoe and Ari saunter in and sit quietly on the bed. "So what are we going to do?" asked Zoe. "I was trying to summon my visions, then maybe we'll get a clearer picture of what happened". We joined hands, and I felt a very strong vibration coming from Ari's hand. "Do you feel that Ari?". Ari nodded her head and closed her eyes. " _O_ _stende mihi_ _coram me_ _,_ _ostende mihi_ _coram m_ _e_ ".

A hazy room appeared, and I could see blood everywhere. The feeling of pain and death filled my body. I saw Liz Taylor and another woman, coaxing me to stay in the room. A dark skinned woman attacks me with a knife, but I am unhurt. I push her away and suddenly a dagger is plunged deep in my chest. I turn to see a man with a mustache, and a wicked grin on his face. The woman is now upon me, and sucking the blood from my wounds. "NNOOOOOO!", I scream.

Ari and Zoe both looked shocked as well. They must have seen the same thing I did. Zoe begins to sob, and Ari just looks confused. I try to collect myself, but tears begin to stream down my face. My Queenie, my sister and friend is now dead. I have lost so much, and to lose her is even more painful. I hug Zoe, and brush her hair with my hand as she cries loudly. I try to restrain from saying "She's in a better place now", knowing Queenie's fate of a chicken filled Hell.

Ari yells out "Wait!", and runs out and into her room. She runs back in carrying a small bag which looks to be made of some kind of skin. She pulls out a feather, and a crystal. Ari turns to me and says, "Let's find her". I look at her confused, as she sits on the floor. She holds the feather in one hand and the crystal in the other. She begins chanting in a language I've never heard before. Soon her chanting turns into a beautiful song.

I continue to look on and hold Zoe in my arms. The song seems to almost be putting me in a trance like state. Everything around me has a glow to it, and I feel like the air is 10x as thick. I look to the door and see a large figure walking in. I can't make out it's appearance, but I know that energy anywhere. It was Queenie! Ari stopped chanting and the room began to normalize. I begin to make out her face, and she says "Do I got something on my face?". It really is her.


End file.
